


Out For a Pint

by dearrinsecurity



Category: Handsome Devil (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, its cute i promise, rated Teen only for a slight sexual reference toward the end, the only beta i had for this was grammarly, the other characters are just mentioned for a second, this has been in my mind for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearrinsecurity/pseuds/dearrinsecurity
Summary: After their big win, the team goes out for drinks. Conor stays, and Ned can't figure out why.(It's cute I promise. I'm just trash at summaries.)





	Out For a Pint

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little idea that I decided to write because we have no fanfic in this fandom. Enjoy!

They did it. They won. Everyone exploded as Conor kicked the winning goal.

O’Keeffe was sitting on his chair at the edge of the field, clearly in shock. Conor walked over to him, reaching out his hand in a silent ‘thank you’ for believing in him. The coach dropped his hand and Conor walked away, letting him sort through his emotions in private.

“You did it! You actually did it, Conor!” Ned’s voice was full of pride and praise as it cut through the racket, full of laughter, and Conor could only hold him tight, wrapping his arms firmly around the thinner male.

“All thanks to you.” Conor held Ned at arm's length and smiled at him, wanting nothing more than to kiss his adorable grin and taste his laughs.

Ned simply smiled bigger at Conor’s statement and pulled him in for another hug, burying his face into Conor’s sweat-coated neck. Ned’s breath ghosted across the expanse of skin against his nose and it sent a shiver through the athlete’s body.

Conor’s teammates surrounded them and the smile on his face hurt his cheeks but he didn’t care. Because they won. He heard a joyous shout over the commotion.

“C’mon mate! Showers are open,” one of the rugby players called. Conor let out a sigh of relief to finally be able to get out of the dirty, sweaty uniform and clean off the coating of both on his skin.

“Coming!” He held Ned at arm's length by his flanks and smiled down at him. “I’ll see you in a few minutes, yeah?” 

The smaller man flushed a bit and nodded once in affirmation. “I’ll be by the stands.” Conor smiled and pulled him in for one final squeeze before letting go and jogging away towards the locker room.

The whole locker room started to cheer whenever Conor stepped in, pats on the back and slaps on the ass following him all the way to his locker. He shook his head at his rowdy teammates but said nothing of it. There was no other way he expected them to act. He was stopped at the entrance to a shower stall by Weasel calling his name.

“Oi! Conor. You wanna go for a pint? We’re headin’ to the pub ‘cross town. O’Keeffe is coverin’ us all.” 

“Not tonight, mate. I’m jaded.” Conor gave him an apologetic side smile and stepped into the stall, closing the curtain behind him. He washed up quickly, wanting to see Ned as soon as possible. 

The thought of the shorter man brought a bright smile to his face. He couldn’t believe he had gotten so lucky. Even if Ned didn’t return his feelings, Conor was still incredulous of the fact that they had become such close friends. He washed the soap from his body and shut off the water. The brunette got dressed quickly after barely toweling off, rushing back out to the field. 

“Hey, sexy.” Ned winked overdramatically and Conor barked out a laugh at the action. The taller threw the towel to hang onto his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around his friend’s thin shoulders.

“Hey,” Conor chuckled. “Let’s go back to the dorms, yeah?” After a few minutes, Conor looked down to see the shorter boy staring somewhere to their left before they entered the stairwell.

“Why are they getting on the bus?” Ned’s questioning tone rang through the empty space along with their footfalls.

“They’re going to the pub to celebrate,” Conor said simply.

Ned suddenly stopped to stare at Conor in disbelief. “Why aren’t you going with them?!”

“I don’t want to. I’d rather spend the night with you.” Conor smiled down at his friend and turned to continue walking. Ned just squawked indignantly and stomped after him. 

On the way up to their room, he constantly tried to persuade Conor to leave because he ‘should be off with the team’ and he ‘deserved to celebrate.’ Needless to say, Conor was not listening.

=================================================================

The two boys stepped into their dorm and Ned slammed the door behind them.

“Come on, Conor! You have to go! Celebrate your win. You have to-” Conor cut the smaller boy off by grabbing his hips and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Ned let out a surprised moan as his eyes closed. His arms came up to wrap around broad shoulders and he tugged the rugby player close. They broke apart to gasp for air and Ned stared up at Conor with disbelief in his eyes. “What was that?”

“The only effective way to shut you up.” Conor smirked down at the boy and Ned laughed incredulously. 

“I can't believe this,” Ned said. “You actually just kissed...Wait why did you kiss me?!” Ned’s face turned suspicious. He escaped from strong hands and walked into the open space of their dorm. “Why?!” The ginger-haired boy started to walk back and forth along the floor.

“Calm down, Ned.” Conor turned and walked towards the frantic boy. He got a firm hold on Ned’s biceps so he would stop pacing. “I kissed you because I like you. I have since you first showed me the secret record room.” The taller ran his hands down Ned’s arms to grab his hands. 

Ned’s face lit up and he smiled. “Really?” The taller looked down at him and saw such hope and love fill his beautiful eyes.

“Really.” Conor was shocked as Ned took his hands from Conor’s grasp and wrapped them around the nape of his neck, kissing him passionately. Conor kissed back with equal energy, wrapping his now free hands around Ned’s slim hips and pulling him closer. He tugged Ned up and he jumped, wrapping his legs around Conor’s hips and breaking the kiss to smile at the boy holding him.

Conor started to walk back towards his bed, holding Ned in his arms in a way that made the red-haired boy feel treasured and safe. He snuggled into the brunette’s strong neck and squeezed him tighter. “I really like you, Conor.”

“I really like you, too, Ned.” Conor kissed the side of his head and continued to walk to his corner of the room. He sat Ned down on his bed and pulled the shirts off his pale torso. 

Ned smirked up at him. “Getting me into bed already, Masters?” Conor chuckled lightly.

“I’m just getting you into some comfy clothes. I don’t think it’d be very fun to cuddle you if you aren’t comfortable.” He gently laid the bare-chested boy back and started to unbutton his trousers.

“I think I can get myself dressed.” 

“I know you can, love. I just want to treat you.” Conor smiled as he pulled off Ned’s trousers and started to undress.

“I get quite cold at night, you know. I don’t know if you’ll be enough to keep me from freezing.” Ned raised an eyebrow at Conor, who was now clad in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms.

“Is this just a ploy to get my rugby jumper?” Conor knew fully well it was, already opening his wardrobe to pull the piece of clothing out of a drawer.

“You know me all too well.” Ned smiled and pushed his nose into the fabric as it was handed to him, pulling it on as Conor got into the bed and laid down.

Ned flopped onto the taller male’s chest, causing Conor to let out a rush of air from the impact. Ned didn't seem to notice. He simply cuddled into Conor’s chest and smiled contentedly. Conor couldn’t even think of anything. He just wrapped his arms around the boy on top of his chest and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head. A smile spread across his face and he relaxed. _I’m so glad I didn’t go out for a pint._


End file.
